Ball valves of this type are known and are readily available in commerce, see for example the Hydac brochure D 5.501.19/06.03. These ball valves are used for blocking of volumetric flows preferably in hydraulic circuits, and for gaseous and/or aggressive media. These valves are not used as throttle valves, but as controllable blocking elements which in the opened state form a full flow passage for unobstructed flow of a medium.
In the common use of these valves in systems with high system pressures, the supply connections between the valve housing and pipeline system must be made especially reliable and secure. At high pressure stages, for example in the range of 500 bar, supply connections by welding or positive clamping are conventional. Those connections yield high operating reliability. However, problems arise when replacement of the ball valve is necessary, for example, at the end of the service life of wearing parts such as the ball spindle. For supply connections that cannot be easily disconnected, nondestructive dismounting is not possible.